Action of 8 June 1794
French Republic |combatant2= Kingdom of Sardinia |commander1=Lieutenant Charbonnier Captain Cosmao-Kerjulien Rear-Admiral Martin |commander2=Admiral Hood |strength1=Frigate ''Boudeuse'' 80-gun ''Tonnant'' |strength2=Frigate ''Alceste'' }} The Action of 8 June 1794 was a minor naval engagement of the French Revolutionary Wars, fought between the Sardinian frigate ''Alceste'' and the French frigate ''Boudeuse'', with eventually support from the 80-gun ''Tonnant''. In the battle, Alceste manhandled Boudeuse, but the engagement allowed the overwhelming Tonnant to arrive on the scene, forcing Alceste to surrender. Background In spring of 1794, France was preparing a 15-sail convoy to supply Corsica and counter the British Siege of Bastia. A squadron based in Toulon, under Rear-Admiral Martin, comprising seven ships of the line and several frigates, was to escort the convoy. Bastia fell to the British on 19 May 1794, and the original plans for the French squadron became moot.Troude, p.367 In the afternoon of 6 June, Martin put to sea with the intent to cruise off the coasts of Corsica. Soon, the French squadron spotted a 10-ship British division to its south; the French formed a line of battle, but the British refused the engagement, sailed by at a distance of 9 miles, turned, and disappeared the next day.Troude, p.368 Admiral Hood ordered the 36-gun ''Alceste'', a French-built frigate captured by the British at Toulon and transferred by them to the Kingdom of Sardinia, to sail from Bastia to reinforce the blockading British squadrons. Battle On 8 June 1794, the French squadron spotted a strange sail between themselves and the shore; she was the Alceste. As the French ships were flying British colours at the time, Alceste approached with confidence and realised her mistake too late to escape. The 32-gun ''Boudeuse'' gave chase and overhauled Alceste some six miles under the wind of the French division. After a spiritedJames, p.84 two-hour battle, in which Boudeuse suffered much damage to her rigging, the 80-gun ''Tonnant'' arrived on the scene and opened fire. Alceste struck at Tonnant third shot. Aftermath Boudeuse rigging was so damaged, particularly her mainmast, and Martin sent her back to Toulon for repairs. Alceste, on the other hand, was mostly intact. Later the same day, ''Sérieuse'' captured the 14-gun merchant brig Expedition, which was sailing from Bastia to Livorno. Prize crews took Expedition and Alceste to Nice. The French squadron's sortie induced Admiral Hood to put to sea with his 13 ships of the line, of which five had over 100 guns, and several frigates, to seek out Martin's squadron. On 10 June, Hood located the French squadron, but Martin retreated to Golfe-Juan. There, his ships were becalmed and had to be taken in tow by their launches before they could anchor in suitable positions. Hood blockaded Martin's division in Golfe-Juan for five months and it was not until 2 November that it returned to Toulon.Troude, p.369 Order of Battle Notes, sources and references Notes Sources References * * Category:Naval battles involving France Category:Naval battles of the French Revolutionary Wars Category:Conflicts in 1794 Category:Naval battles involving Great Britain